


Ladybug, I want you to meet my girlfriend

by LoverOfAllThingsWeird



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, cute fluff, not how it should have happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllThingsWeird/pseuds/LoverOfAllThingsWeird
Summary: Mari and Chat have been dating for a month after they continuously met after the Evilistrator incident. What happens that for their one month anniversary he wants Marinette to meet Ladybug.





	1. Marinette, will you meet Ladybug?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy people hows it going. I hope you like it. Had to make another really quickly so hopefully it isn't too bad.

**Chapter 1. Marinette, will you meet Ladybug?  
**

Normal POV

It has been about one month since Marinette and the famous Parisian superhero Chat Noir started dating. After the Evilistrator incident Chat had been frequently visiting Marinette. Once he realized how she had behaved when she was with Chat instead of Adrien, he decided to see if he could get to know her better, and it worked.

For weeks the pair talked, sometimes on her balcony with hot chocolate and blankets looking up at the stars. Sometimes they were inside her room, chatting and eating sweet treats that Marinette brought up from the bakery below her house.

They talked sometimes for hours on a verity of different subjects. Crushes, friends, parents, life outside of school or being a superhero, sweets, baking, hobbies. Everything they needed to get off their chests, about their crushes that seemingly will never return their feelings, or cruel parenting. They consoled each other when no one else did. 

For Chat when he talked more and more with Marinette, he saw how brave, and talented, and smart she truly was and decided it was best that he gave up on Ladybug and stated that they should just be friends, but that didn't stop him from flirting with her on missions, patrol, or for the cameras. He had realized that he only really idolized Ladybug, and never saw Marinette in the light he does when he's with her now.

For Marinette it was almost the same thing. She had settled that she and Adrien were just meant to be friends and because she cared so much for Adrien she was blinded by him and hadn't seen how perfect she and Chat Noir were together.

It was just another Parisian night. The sky was as black as ink with stars that shone like diamonds hanging in the velvety sky. The moon was full and bright, lighting the path for two figures running swiftly over multiple rooftops. One in black leather, ran in a alternation of four limbs, or two, changing as he ran.

His belt-like tail moved smoothly around behind him, giving him extra balance and grace. The moonlight shone on his normally bright golden hair turning it pale gold and the black leather of cat ears in his hair contrasted greatly with the seemingly almost silvery hair. The black of his mask prominent against his golden skin, covering his eyebrows, over to a sharp end on close to the tip of his nose.

The cool light bounced off of the golden bell at his throat and the black ring on his hand almost hidden by his glove. As he jumped the bell tinkled softly in the quiet, and cool night air. As he landed on another rooftop his partner laded with him with a quiet _thump._

As she retracted the red yo-yo with five black spots decorating each side, she stood up from her crouch, the light glinting off her black, almost blue, hair revealing some of the bluer strands in her hair, which was done up in pigtails, held up by two red ribbons that moved quietly in the night air. 

She completely rolled up the unbreakable string in her yo-yo and placed on her left hip, which like the rest of her body, from neck to toes was covered in red spandex with black spots decorated over it in a pattern. The collar fit snugly around her graceful neck, the spandex pure black. When she spoke it was soft and quiet.

" I think that will be all tonight, Chat," she said to her leather clad partner peering up at her through his black mask, green cat eyes glinting.

" Of course, Ladybug. I think Paris is safe for tonight. Till we meet again, My Lady." he said as he bent down in a bow. He gave a mock salute with two fingers and ran off into the night.

Her bluebell eyes shone beneath her red mask spotted with black dots. _I should get home. He'll be coming for our anniversary_ _tonight,_ Ladybug thought. And with that she took her yo-yo and threw it in the air and swung towards her home.

She eventually landed on her balcony and through her trap door onto her plush pink bed. She headed down and dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a white shirt with a black kitten on it and a pair of pink and white spotted shorts. As she headed to her bed she heard a soft _tap tap tap_ on her trapdoors window. As she looked up her leather clad boyfriend was peering down at her with him holding something behind his back.

"Hello Princess. Did you miss you knight in shinning leather?" he said with a dramatic bow as she climbed up the ladder leading to her balcony. "Of course. What do you have behind her back," she asked as she raised her eyebrow, "cause if it's a gift then I have one for you." She climbed down her ladder again and into her room.

As she was rummaging through her room he fiddled with the small box behind his back. _I really hope she likes it. I love her so much._ He thought worried and he perked up as she came back into view.

She handed him a black gift bag with green tissue paper on the top. He placed his down on her pink lounge chair and started removing the tissue paper. When it was all gone he saw a black beanie with ear holes cut out and a black scarf with green paw prints on the bottom. "Princess, they're perfect, thank you." Chat said as he came and gave his girlfriend a hug. 

"Now open mine." he said and held his gift out to her. She opened it and gave a small gasp of astonishment. Inside was a ruby teardrop necklace on a silver chain surrounded by small diamonds. "Oh Chat," she said in a hushed voice, "how much did this thing cost? Its beautiful but I can't accept something so expensive." she said and pushed the box closer to him.

"Princess when its for you no cost is too big for this cat. You deserve to have something that is an eighth as beautiful as you." he said with a slight purr in his voice and he lifted the necklace in his clawed hands and asked " may I?" to Marinette as he moved behind her to place the necklace on her. She nodded and soon she felt a small, cool object that rested on just below her collarbone.

"Its beautiful. thank you Chat." with saying that she raised up on her tippy toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. It was a brief contact but it was enough to send shivers down his spine when he looked into her heavenly bluebell eyes.

"Marinette?" Chat asked as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Yes Chat." she whispered. She could he her tiny reflection in his big, green, cat eyes. "What is it?" she asked him as they moved closer together.

"Well..."he said as they moved closer." I want you to meet Ladybug." he finally said.

With that she jolted and look straight into his eyes saying in a mildly confused and terrified voice. " What?!"


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy people. Sooo sorry about the late updates I went to Hawaii over the summer and then jumped right into school and I got math, science and computer programing plus my arts area in one semester.

**Bonus and AN**

Hey people Its LoverOfAllThingsWeird here and I got something to say.

I've seen the comments asking me to continue with this story and I remembered all the times authors left cliffhangers on dramatic stories and I'd get mad so I thought _Hey let's not be an terrible person and finish this story for the nice readers._ Cause I know the pain of not having a story you like not finish.

 

 

Buuuuuut I'm gonna leave it like this anyway. Cause I'm an evil lil shit. MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!

 

Comment if you want and there might be a surprise a the bottom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         \  /

  _____| |_____________

/                                  \

|                                    |/

|_0__________________0_|\                

     \\_____________/

Its a whale.(

 

Keep going down)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*I actually will continue this as soon as I can think of a good ending. I won't forget you guys. I'm not that evil.*_

_Stay Weird and Stay Miraculous._


	3. Reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I literally thought of this plot as I was walking to my bus this morning on my way to school and I knew I had to write it so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Now a few days ago I read a comment saying my work was garbage and that I should take it down, but I wanted to finish it to prove that this fic was worth finishing. I hope you believe so too. I would also like to remind that I do not appreciate flames in my comments so if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.
> 
> Comment please I'd love to hear your feedback. Positive critiques I love those to help me improve.

 

Previously:

_"Marinette?" Chat asked as they gazed into each others eyes._

_"Yes Chat." she whispered. She could he her tiny reflection in his big, green, cat eyes. "What is it?" she asked him as they moved closer together._

_"Well.."he said as they moved closer." I want you to meet Ladybug." he finally said._

_With that she jolted and look straight into his eyes saying in a mildly confused and terrified voice. "What?!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2. Reveals  
**

Normal P.O.V

Marinettes eyes widened in fear and surprise. She thought to herself, _I knew one day I’d have to tell him, Tikki told me that much. I just hoped it didn't have to be today. I guess here goes_ _nothing._ She took a deep breath and looked at Chat who was patiently waiting for an answer. Her breathing quickened and her heartbeat rapidly jumped at her pulse point at what Chat had asked her to do, to meet herself.

She said to him in a gentle voice, “Chat I can’t meet Ladybug. It isn’t possible.” Her voice wavering slightly wondering how he would take the news. 

His slitted eyes widened a fraction in confusion and inner turmoil at her words before he stared down at her and said, “Why not? Is it because you won’t be able to jump like us. Afraid you'll be left behind.” His eyes sparkled as an idea came to his head and he smiled cheekily at her, “Don't you worry Princess, your knight in shining leather will carry you.”

Marinette blushes at the thought of Chat Noir carrying her as he ran over the Parisian roofs at night. Her imagination ran a little wild as she saw the moonlight as it shone on the pair of them.  _No I need to make him to understand. Focus Marinette!!_

“No Chat you don’t understand. Ladybug and I will never meet  it wouldn’t be possible.” She said in a pleading tone her bluebell eyes shining trying to make him understand with her gaze. 

Chats leather cat ears flicked and his belt tail swished from side to side to show his aggravation. “Why not!?” He said tersely. “Why can’t you meet My Lady, next to you she’s the most important person in my life. So please explain to me, why not Marinette!” His expression had become harder and angrier, and a scowl was carved into his face at her replies.

Marinettes eyes widened shock as he proclaimed that she was the most important thing in  _his_ life and she was speechless at the use of her full name. He  _never_ uses her full name. She tried again to explain it to him. “Chat you need to understand,” she pleaded, “Ladybug as I can never be in the same room at the same time. It’s impossible.” His voice rose even more as he almost shouted at her, “AND WHY IS THAT!?”

“Because I’m Ladybug!” With that she had said the forbidden words. Words she swore she would never say to anyone. She clamped her hands over her mouth her face a look of horror. Chat on the other hand had a look of befuddlement as her words resonated in his head.

“ _I’m Ladybug, I’m Ladybug, I’m Ladybug.”_ It ran like a mantra in his head. How could he have been so blind. But all he could utter was a very weak, “You’re, who?”

She sighed. Her eyes looked weary and tired and misted over in a haze of sadness and unhappiness. “I’m Ladybug. Your partner. It’s always been me Kitty. Now I know I’m not what you expected or that you probably hate me but...” she trailed off when she looked at his shocked face.  

Chat was still in a state of shock and whispers almost to himself, “But how, you’re nothing...” 

When he said that, Marinettes voice awoke in her chest and she continued in her solemn tone, she gave a hollow laugh. “Ya I know, nothing like her. I’m just a silly, clumsy, stupid girl, a girl no one would think to be Paris's mighty hero Ladybug.”

She paused, swallowed the bitter feelings that rose with the words she believed to be true, and continued. "Someone that’s perfect and graceful and beautiful. I’m so sorry I can’t live up to your, and everyone else, expectations. Even my best friend, who's in charge of all things Ladybug, couldn't see it was me behind that mask.”

When she said that last word something awoke in Chats chest. Something burning and awful. Guilt. He, like everyone in Paris, believes that Ladybug has no faults and was perfect in every aspect. He didn’t think of the consequences or backlash that may put on the girl behind that mask, Marinette, with trying to live up to this pedestal the public put Ladybug on.

The very same one he looked around to see Marinette. Because when he got over Ladybugs brightness, he found Marinette, glowing just as bright, but her light, was covered up by Ladybugs. When he realized this his eyes widened and looked at the girl, hunched somewhat over herself, trying to protect herself from a person, who she believes, thinks she isn't as good as her other side.

He quickly shouted “No!” She looked up at him with shock but he pressed forward and took a hold of her forearms and pulled her into a hug, "Princess, you could never disappoint me." He said as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "You and Ladybug are so alike now that I really think about it. You're brave, selfless, kind, beautiful," he stopped suddenly and his cheeks blushed a boiling red at his last comment.

"Do you know how happy you've made me. My Lady and my Princess are the same person." He pulled away from their embrace and pulled their heads together so their foreheads touched. He whispered to her with his eyes closed.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ doubt that I could ever be upset of who you are. I fell in love with the girl under the mask, not the mask itself. I was blind for a while but now I see it clearly, I see _you_ clearly. You're the same person underneath Marinette."

She opened her bluebell eyes and looked into his bright green ones. Her eyes had lost its haziness and began to shine again, like they used to. She said to him in a hushed whisper, "really?"

"Really. Well My Lady." He backed away again, bowing low at the waist in his signature style, and said to her with a air of prestige, "its only fair, that you know who I am now. PLAGG CLAWS IN!"

With that simple phrase, and a bright flash of neon green light the black cat suit quickly vanished. It started at his feet, where black combat boots and black spandex pants turned into orange running shoes with white soles and white laces,and pants that turned into deep blue jeans with a thin black belt around his waist.

The the light traveled up his torso where a black t-shirt with a yellow, green and purple stripes appeared in the center of his chest with a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up appeared on top. The light continued up his neck and over his face and hair all the way to the leather cat ears that sat upon his head. His normally messy hair was now combed and styled, and somewhat familiar.

When he stood up and she looked into his eyes she recognized him. Gone where his neon green cat eyes, instead they were green, the colour of a meadow in spring, and when she looked at him  she saw the face of a person she has known for a long time.

"A-A-Adrien?!" she squeaked. Her eyes growing wide with shock. Hearing his name leave her lips he looked up at her, his eyes pleading with her to be okay with his sudden detransformation as a black blob flew out of his now silver ring and floated over to her loft bed where her kwamii was watching. "My Lady? Is this okay?" he tentatively asked, knowing how she was around him before meeting her as Chat Noir.

When he looked at her face when he stood to his full height, a head above her, and looked at her, her pale face bathed in the moonlight from her skylight and windows. He noticed small tears where rolling down her freckled cheeks and instantly panicked.

"Oh I'm so sorry, please don't cry Princess, I know I'm not people would expect Chat Noir to be, or who you think I am bu-aaah!" he is suddenly cut off as Marinette rushes forward and throws her arms around his neck, sobbing with joy.

"I'm so glad its you." she sobs into his chest, her eyes swimming with tears of the upmost joy, her eyes shining like the stars above them at that very moment. "I'll never be disappointed with you Chaton. My Chaton. This is the best moment of my life." Adrien's heart soared at her word and he drank in her appearance, with her rumpled hair and rosy cheeks he could help but swoop down and place a gentle kiss on her rosebud coloured mouth.

When they parted he said in a hushed tone "I'm glad we agree on that Princess." With that he tightens his hold on her waist and buries his head in her sweet, jasmine and lavender scented hair., letting out a content sigh. In a way, this is how it was supposed to be in the end. It felt safe, warm. He felt at home in her arms and she felt the same in his.

* * *

The Next Day:

Two important things happened the day after Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed themselves in Marinettes bedroom. As the sun rose over the tall Parisian building and coated the front wall of Collège Françoise Dupont and lit the sky a bright blue, a blue haired girl wearing a bright green cold shoulder blouse with black buttons up the center of the torso and a pair of black jeans with green running shoes, walked across the street to school where she met up with two people, two of her three friends.

A dark skinned girl with dark reddish brown hair and an ombre of bright copper dyed hair that went from half of her hair down. She wore glasses and a white orange and purple striped plaid shirt with blue jeans and white and black sneakers.

Her companion was a dark skinned guy with a red cap a blue shirt with dark grayish blue jeans and orange headphones around his neck. She say the bluettes outfit and started squealing and speaking very quickly with a flurry of hand gestures and expressions. "Girl any reason for the outfit change?" pestered her friend.

"Oh nothing special. Just wanted to change it up Alya. I got some new fabric and I wanted to try it out. You like?" Marinette asked to her female friend and gave her a twirl.

"Girl, I love this. Can you make me a Ladybug one. Please, then I can post it on my blog." she pleaded, her blog dedicated to the two heroes of Paris needed this on it. "Ya no problem Alya. I'd like that." she said with a slight giggle at her friends antics. "Dude that look is sweet, totally rocking the Chat Noir vibe." exclaimed the dark skinned boy. "Thanks Nino" she said back.

As a shiny, silver car pulled up at the front of the school and Adrien stepped out he quickly passed the ever vigilant Chloe, who attempted to tackle him into a hug, and walked over to where Marinette, Alya and Nino were waiting for him. He quickly slipped his hand into Marinettes and rose it to his lips here he kissed it with a chat like grin when he lowered it.

She blushed lightly and in turn stood on her tippy toes and kissed him oh his cheek. Causing him to blush and avert his eyes from his friends.

Alya looked to be on the verge of a fangirl attack as her OTP had just happened, Nino was just smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Chloe on the other hand looked like she wanted to murder someone. "Maritrash, how dare you kiss my Adriekins on the cheek. That is completely disgusting, you aren't even dating, like what the heck!!" she exclaimed in a squeaky and childlike voice as she glared at the two of them.

"Thank you Clo, for reminding me" Adrien said to her and turned to Marinette. "Mari would you do me the honor and go on a date with me?" he said grabbing a hold of her hand and kissing it once more. "Of course Adrien, I would love that." she replied and giggled at his actions. "We better get to class don't want to be late." With that she took a hold of Adrien's arm and walked up the stairs together.

Chloe looked like a rampaging bull and the rest of the class cheered for Marinette and Adrien. "That was some stunt Kitten," Marinette whispered to Adrien as they got farther away from their friends, "but I like it when you act this way so I'll let this one slide. Okay?" she said teasingly.

"Okay as long as _you_ let me do this." He said suddenly and grabbed a hold of her waist and dipped her so he could place a kiss on her lips, in front of the entire class. If they weren't making noise before they sure are now.

His lips moved softly against hers as her hands reached over her head and into his hair, fingers twining and playing with the soft golden strands. One of his hands rested on her waist while the other rested on her face, sliding a thumb gently against her cheekbone.

She gently nipped at his bottom lip playfully only to sooth the bit with her tongue. He let out a very soft groan low in his throat and with that they parted, with flushed cheeks, and red lips, their eyes shining as they walked into class, with Adrien's arm around Marinettes waist and her holding his hand.

Just before they went in Marinette said " I think this is the best one month anniversary I've ever had." She quickly kissed his cheek and walked into class leaving Adrien outside grinning like and idiot. "I couldn't agree more, Princess." He called after her and walked into class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm glad I finished this. I hope you enjoyed it and for the record, I made Mari's hair smell like Jasmine and Lavender because Jasmine is known for relaxing and Lavender is for stress relief. 
> 
> I chose them because I wanted to make tension between the characters before they fully resolved their reveal problems.
> 
> I can't wait for season two. Are you guys excited too?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this in about an hour and I got so many comments I'm dying but unfortunately I will probably not continue for the second chapter if I make one at all because of the MLB Blackout. https://purrfectblackcatwithpuns.tumblr.com/  
> This is my tumblr. I've decided to try to partake of this blackout for the good of all the artists and authors and other creative souls who have had their work stolen from them. I know one and I say it is not good at all that they can think they can steal others work for themselves.


End file.
